


he looks up grinning like a devil

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: he would go to hell and back
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: anonymous





	he looks up grinning like a devil

**Author's Note:**

> hello i basically just refurbished a fic i wrote for a different pairing and made it this. sorry if the sins are not completely accurate, haven't studied it since i was in high school. also if you have read my other fic how did you even get here?
> 
> rpf disclaimer: this is a work of pure fiction. do not show anyone involved/affiliated

_ Gluttony  _

He wants to have Cody all for himself. How could he not? Noel knows he’s being selfish, but he can’t find it in him to care. Cody is the only thing he thinks about.

They’re partners and best friends, and couldn't possibly get closer. And yet, Noel wants more. 

He wants to consume himself with Cody until he suffocates. It’s not new.

Spock throws a party and Cody does everything he can to convince Noel to come. Not like Noel could ever say no. 

There’s a girl with nice blonde hair and a belly button ring peeking out. He tries to make conversation but the corner of his eye and the back of his mind are focused on Cody. He mumbles something about getting a drink and wanders off to find his friend. The girl looks disappointed but Noel can’t find it in him to care.

It doesn’t take him long to locate Cody, picking up his location like a sixth sense. He stays plastered to Cody’s side. Wherever Cody went, so did Noel.

The party ends up being a drag (sorry Spock) so Cody drives home with Noel and they drink on the balcony. They don’t talk about anything important, but Noel can’t help but feel this is how it’s always supposed to be. The light breeze is rare for LA and it makes Noel feel good. 

The moon shines on Cody, softening his features. Noel drinks in the picture and he can indulge when there’s no one looking. He’ll try not to think about the thin line of skin he can see when Cody stretches later. 

_ Greed _

The knot in Noel’s stomach gets worse whenever he sees Cody talk to anyone but him. It’s crazy to think that he’s the only person that can talk to Cody, but the feeling still overcomes him. There’s nothing he can do about it.

Cody notices that he’s being weird.

Noel wraps a possessive arm around Cody’s shoulders and draws him closer, a casual touch between friends. If Cody notices anything different about Noel’s demeanor, he doesn’t comment on it.

Cody launches into a story, a story not involving Noel.

Objectively, he also knows he can’t be mad at Cody for having other friends. He has other friends too but none of them will ever matter like Cody does. 

He doesn’t mean to distance himself from Cody. It just hurts a lot and Noel isn't strong enough.

It turns out that being away from Cody is worse than silently suffering around him. There is nothing for him to distract himself from Cody. Cody comes over after not hanging out for three days, a record for them.

“I’m going crazy being home alone, can we watch a movie or something.”

Noel wordlessly steps aside and lets Cody in. He’ll always let him in.

They sit on the couch, too far for Noel’s liking. Instead of being his usual asshole self during movies, he opts for staring at Cody, hoping his lack of commentary isn’t surprising. 

_ Sloth _

Cody meets a girl.

Noel feels sick when he sees them together. Cody doesn’t seem to notice.

He invites Noel out, with his girlfriend and Noel feels like he’s intruding. Cody seems really happy and it’s not Noel’s place to ruin it with his own dumb feelings.

He tries to reason with himself,  _ they’re cute _ he thinks  _ but we would be cuter _ his internal monologue tacks on before he can stop it. 

She’s nice enough, but she doesn’t really get Cody’s humor and doesn’t look good in his clothes. She seems like a carbon copy of every other blonde girl in LA. Noel knows he should feel guilty when he purposely makes an inside joke that she won’t get, but the look on Cody’s face makes it worth it.

They go to another party, but this time Cody also brings his girlfriend.

It kind of really hurts to see them dancing together so Noel grabs the closest drink and downs it before it hits his tongue.

He keeps drinking and drinking, in the meantime he makes his way back to Cody because, where else would he end up. 

“You hanging out with us is really great,” Cody comments while she’s in the bathroom one time.

He’s got a dumb grin on when Noel looks over and he knows Cody is wasted .

He opens his mouth to politely agree but what comes out is “I’m in love with you.”

Cody’s eyes widen and Noel can’t stop as his mouth reels on, “I’m in love with you and this is wrong because you’re with someone but it’s eating me alive. You have to  _ know _ .” 

Noel punctuates the last word just because he can. He doesn’t care anymore.

Cody starts to respond, but his girl comes back from the bathroom and sits back down in Noel’s place. Shockingly she can sense the tension, “Is everything okay?” she asks looking back and forth between Cody and Noel.

Noel feels tears prick his eyes, “I’ve got to get out of here.”

He stands up and Cody doesn’t stop him.

He’ll never take responsibility for anything. 

_ Wrath _

Noel gets home and he blacks out.

The next morning, the sun shines through the blinds and his phone ringing wakes him. His head is pounding and he sits up too quickly, feeling nauseous.

He tries to piece together last night as he searches for his phone. It’s Cody, and the memory hits him like a freight train. Fuck, he told Cody he was in love with him. Noel picks up tentatively, but doesn’t get a chance to say anything-

“What the fuck Noel.” Oh god, Cody sounds mad, he’s never heard that tone directed at him before. “I can’t believe you fucking said that, you had no right to tell me that.”

Noel starts to feel anger bubble up in him, it’s visceral and ugly. “I just told you the truth,” he spits out. It’s his fault but he’ll never admit it.

“Everything was going great until you ruined it.”

“I ruined it? You made me fall in love with you.” It’s a dumb argument but Noel is close to shaking. He closes his eyes and wills his angry tears away, praying his voice is shaking because of anger and not sadness. 

“I can’t control your feelings dude I didn’t do shit.”

“Honestly fuck you Cody you know exactly what you did.” He hangs up right after because he can’t bear to hear his response. He throws his phone across the room and takes some deep breaths. 

He hears Cody’s text notification but he doesn’t check when he finally retrieves his phone.

Fuck Cody Ko.

_ Envy _

After that, Noel and Cody don’t talk for a bit. Yeah they work together, but it’s superficial now. Cody isn’t coming over with new videos for them to react to and the podcast seems dry. 

They don’t hang out after and their friends start picking up on it. Even Sam who has never had a serious bone in his body calls him one day and asks if everything is okay.

“Yeah, everything is great,” Noel lies through his teeth.

Sam doesn’t respond right away but Noel can already tell he wouldn’t want to hear what he has to say anyway. 

Cody seems to spend more time with his girlfriend now. He posts about her on instagram more, documents their cute dates on snapchat. It creates a gross feeling in Noel’s chest.

He knows he shouldn’t but he still tortures himself when he clicks on Cody’s story. He wishes that were him.

He wishes he never told Cody anything, so they could continue hanging out. He wants to be with Cody so bad. Having part of Cody was better than having none of him. 

He’s in the car and he hears ‘You Belong With Me’ by Taylor Swift as she sings about how that boy belongs with  _ her _ . He rolls his eyes and rage punches the stereo to turn it off. It hits a little too close to home.

_ Lust _

It’s a Friday when Cody and his girl break up. Noel isn’t expecting anyone and he startles when he hears a knock on the door. He planned to spend the night editing but he opened the door to find a very remorseful Cody.

“I’m sorry-”

“I shouldn’t have blamed you-”

They start at the same time, and laugh awkwardly. The first sincere words they’ve said to each other in weeks. 

“You go,” Noel says as he looks down at their feet.

“We broke up,” and that makes Noel’s head snap up and look Cody in the eye for what feels like a lifetime. 

“Why? I mean- you two seemed strong.”

“I didn’t love her,” Cody blurts, looking very intensely into Noel’s eyes now. And.  _ Oh _ .

“You didn’t?” Noel’s voice quivers and he hates how nervous Cody makes him.

“I didn’t. There was always something missing. She didn’t get my jokes- not like you do. And then you, uh, told me that thing that you said, I guess I got mad because I was feeling confused. I guess I started kinda feeling the same way. She was never you. And I couldn’t not be with anyone who wasn’t you.” Cody rambles, unable to stop himself, his cheeks on fire and Noel can’t help himself.

He steps closer, to connect his lips with Cody’s, finally. He hears him sigh, and he wraps an arm around Cody’s waist bringing him in closer. Cody tangles his hands in Noel’s hair and he swears he hears angels sing. Every pent up emotion coming out, in between them.

When they finally break apart, they both breathe heavily and Noel smiles, “So, do you want to come in?”

Cody smirks and Noel is so fucking into him.

_ Pride _

Things with Cody are better than Noel ever could have imagined. He feels like he’s on top of the world.

After practice, they go out for some lunch and run into Cody’s ex girlfriend. Her eyes light up when she sees Cody but the light quickly diminishes when she sees his hand linked with Noel’s.

Noel feels absolutely smug, so this is how it feels . He knows he shouldn’t be petty but he deserves this. She approaches them with caution.

“You want the usual babe?” Noel lays on the charm and offers an innocent smile. He knows Cody’s answer anyway but he wants to revel in her reaction.

They make awkward small talk with her while they wait for their food, and excuse themselves when it comes out.

“You’re a menace you know?” Cody says once they’ve found a place to sit.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Noel smiles and lets Cody steal his fries in retaliation.

The boy is heaven, 

**Author's Note:**

> title from cruel summer by taylor swift because of course


End file.
